zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Griffen78
please leave card ideas at the card shop talk page Older Conversations: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Griffen78/archive_1 Cards News An idea I am sorry 4 POing 1/2 of Zp! Bob? No it's mine Oh! As a fan of the Zelda series... Thanks for the welcome. I am a big fan of the Zelda series, and would like to help this wiki any way I can. I created the page for the Valley of Death, which I think is the most frustrating part of Zelda II. Anyways, thanks for the welcome. I will do my best for this wiki. Brambletalon 03:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs I am currently trying to edit the walkthrough page for Zelda II, but I am pretty confused. I really don't quite understand how I should title my walkthrough, despite your message you gave me. Brambletalon 04:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) cardshop emo-ness! I dunno, Edward is hot, in the words of my friend Lindsey, but I never read the book because my friends brother burned t before I got to read it... I really want to, though.[[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]] the so called emo/Gothic chick Sorry, my font is getting really small on my page and I don't know why. Here's what I said: =O Naughty Naughty naughty! Do not alk about Richard Pattinson (Edward) like that! Shame on you! [[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]] the so called emo/Gothic chick cucoo laying egg Cards Thanks Ello! Hey Grif. Yeah.... as you can see I can't be on that often. Parents. T_T So I figured I'd say hi... HAI! Xicera 01:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Why are you ignoring me? That's not nice. I'm going to eat your soul. does it taste good? You can't try my soul because I gave it away. Sorry. Well, not really. Xicera Whaz Up? Re: IRC channel If you would like Zeldapedia to have an IRC channel, someone will need to create and register a channel, Wikia does not do this for the wikis. Please contact one of your wiki admins about doing this. The admins will want to discuss policy regarding the channel and conduct. If you create the channel on the Freenode network, you can request to have it added to the list at http://irc.wikia.com and people can use the no download webclient to access it. --Uberfuzzy 21:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You Sup Hellos! Hey! Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Hello Regarding Lisa Your leave Yes indeed. Reply if you want, but I don't expect it. If Lisa, Metroid, or myself want to talk to you, it won't be here. In away, you and AuronKaizer are the last throw backs to before the admins left. I will be seeing you, hopefully :)'-- C2' / 19:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Bared before I had a chance to reply A few days to wait Re:Friend Userbox No Rules http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Zeldapedia-IRC_Policy&t=20101230024618 -'Isdrak ' 08:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Death the Kid Heyy IRC As we've said on Minish's talk page. The IRC is not the place for you. Considering all the stupidity you've spread around in it, we don't want you back. Especially since you're a low life pervert and disturbed everyone in existence. So please just stay off the IRC and don't come back to the wiki unless you're actually going to make quality edits. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 14:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC)